1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus used for hunting and other outdoor activities, and more specifically to an improved cover for a hunter's blind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Duck and goose hunting have long been popular sports. Most successful duck hunting requires the use of some sort of blind or other camouflage technique to prevent the ducks or other game from seeing, and then avoiding, the hunter. Typically, such a blind consists of a hollow box or cylinder of a size to accommodate at least one hunter and his equipment, and is at least partially buried in the ground and covered by brush, camouflage netting, or the like. The hunter must wait inside the blind until the ducks are spotted, and then remove the covering from the blind to be able to shoot. Previous duck blind covers have thus been awkward and inefficient, and are not readily transportable or transferable from one blind to another.